El Exorcista y El Tigre: El Pergamino Perdido
by TakeoHigurashi
Summary: Kuroko tiene un don muy especial, pero al igual que cualquier bendición, esta conlleva una maldición muy grande. De sus experiencias pasadas ha aprendido algo muy importante; tienes que pelear para sobrevivir y poder proteger a los más débiles. Kagami es un espíritu, un ser que no es parte del mundo humano. El solo desea algo y eso es; encontrar una persona. Un encuentro peligroso
1. Chapter 1

El Exorcista y El Tigre: El Pergamino Perdido

_Él no debe ser liberado. Ellos no deben separarse. Ese pergamino maldito que buscas solo traerá desgracias a este mundo. Debes olvidar tu pasado y seguir adelante, Kagami Taiga._

Kuroko tiene un don muy especial, pero al igual que cualquier bendición, esta conlleva una maldición muy grande. De sus experiencias pasadas ha aprendido algo muy importante; tienes que pelear para sobrevivir y poder proteger a los más débiles.

Recién inicia su nuevo año en la preparatoria de Seirin, esperando con ansias el día de su iniciación en la que se le otorgara oficialmente el título de Exorcista Novato. Todo transcurría como debía, hasta que un pequeño incidente ocurrió. Y ahora toda su vida toma un giro de 360°, incluso arriesgándolo a perder eso poco que tiene.

Kagami es un espíritu, un ser que no es parte del mundo humano. El solo desea algo y eso es; encontrar una persona. Sin embargo, no esperaba que en su camino hubiera muchos baches que saltar para encontrarla.

Herido, y a punto de ser recapturado por los Warlos, una figura delgada, encapuchada aparece frente a él, este desconocido lo protege y antes de caer inconsciente puede admirar esos hermosos ojos azul celeste.

Dos almas muy similares, pero alejados para mantenerse a salvo de ser heridos. Hay muchas cicatrices en sus almas, ¿podrán sanarse mutuamente? ¿O terminaran hiriéndose más?

[Aclaro, soy malo haciendo la sinopsis, ¬¬ asi que mejor juzguen por el contenido, ¿si?]

[Prefacio]

Ante los ojos de los seres humanos, existen entidades que no pueden ser percibidas. Estamos en contacto con ellas todo el tiempo, pasan junto a nosotros e incluso, algunas veces, moran dentro de nuestro corazones, se abren un pequeño espacio, en alguna herida que hemos dejado abierta. Estos seres, como comúnmente tratamos de llamarles, viven en una realidad similar a la nuestra, solo que tienden a esconderse en las sombras.

Hay un limite que separa ambas realidades y jamás ha sido cruzado, el Umbral es un arco que se manifiesta cada 3500 años, hasta la época ha aparecido 3 veces, solo que los humanos desconocen exactamente la edad de la tierra. Cuando el portal une ambos mundos, el mortal y el espiritual, el cielo se tiñe con un suave color rosado, casi como si fuera un atardecer. Podría ser hermoso si lo viéramos desde otra perspectiva, pero es mortal. Los humanos no lo sienten, pero este evento permite que muchos espíritus entren a nuestro mundo, alguna veces no son simples espíritus (muertos, dioses, almas en pena o bestias) sino demonios oscuros.

Después del primer evento, en el que uno de los más poderosos demonios bestiales apareció en la tierra, nos preparamos para su regreso e impedir que destruyera nuestro hogar y se alimentara de las almas mortales. Así nació la Orden, una sociedad compuesta de diferentes religiones, que se encargarían de controlar y purificar a los demonios, entrenando a jóvenes de todas las edades para luchar contra ellos, con diferentes métodos. A estos hombres se les denomino Exorcistas.

Logramos detener al demonio _Kurohyou,_ y lo sellamos en un pergamino, el cual termino siendo secreto tanto para los miembros como para los demonios, así jamás podrán liberarlo de su prisión.

[Inicia la búsqueda – El Tigre Perdido parte 1]

Cuando tenía 5 años, descubrí una cosa; soy diferente a las demás personas. No es como si tuviera un sexto dedo en el pie, o que en realidad era de otro planeta (bueno, eso ultimo no estaría tan alejado de mi problema), sino que veo cosas.

Cosas extrañas.

Primero creí que se trataba de algo normal, pero después de preguntarles a los adultos… descubrí que no todos podían verlos. ¿A quiénes? Los espíritus que rondan en nuestro mundo. Hay desde almas quedadas hasta demonios, seres que alguna vez fueron humanos y fueron corrompidos por la oscuridad. La verdad es que aún no termino de entenderlos.

Tenía 5 años cuando vi a mi vecina muerta aparecer todos los días en su viejo jardín. Paso algo de tiempo antes de que pudiera entender que ella ya no formaba parte de este mundo. Éramos diferentes. Aun así jamás deje de tratarla como si aún estuviera viva y la saludaba cortésmente.

Eso fue una tontería de mi parte, jamás debí interactuar con ella. Después de eso y de visitar a varios psicólogos el asunto fue olvidado.

O al menos eso hice creer a mis padres. Trate de tan duro de parecer normal, pero todo resultaba en fracaso. Siempre había un nuevo problema en casa. Los muebles cambiaban, vidrios rotos, aparatos fallando, e incluso siempre alguien terminaba en cama por más de un mes (enfermo). Yo sabía que la razón más obvia era que ellos sentían cierta curiosidad hacia mí, porque los podía ver. Me seguían a casa y siempre me molestaban.

Hay una regla muy específica que debes tener cuidado con los espíritus, ellos se alimentan de tus emociones. Si estás triste, llamaras a los demonios de las sombras, y al final te robaran toda tu vitalidad.

Un buen consejo de lo que debes hacer es dejar de expresar tus emociones, incluso aunque quieras gritar de desesperación o llorar de tristeza, mostrarles esas pequeñas emociones solo pueden ser interpretadas como debilidades y serás dañado.

Eso me lo dijo un niño de mi edad, no lo entendí en ese momento, pero él también podía verlos. Y no era un consejo, era una advertencia.

[]

Tic, toc, tic, toc… PUM!

Todo el lugar comenzó a colapsar. Llamas envolvieron el lugar en cuestión de segundos, fueran guardias o prisioneros, todos eran calcinados. Las paredes de la prisión Blankiot crujieron ante el estruendoso ruido, provocando que las celdas fueran abiertas por las partiduras en la edificación. Los guardias corrían de un lado a otro, tratando de controlar la situación, lanzando hechizos a los fugitivos, que no se quedaban quietos, sino que les respondían de la misma manera, provocando una que otra explosión.

El pelirrojo estaba con ambas manos sujetas por las esposas. Miro a sus captores, esbozando una leve sonrisa. Las luces del lugar desaparecieron. Usando sus garras, las clavo en la parte de su muñeca, haciendo que una gran cantidad de sangre manara y salpicara las esposas por completo, sus ojos resplandecieron entre la oscuridad. En un segundo la sangre se tornó de color naranja, deshaciendo los eslabones de las esposas.

Haciendo un movimiento se las saco fácilmente. Antes de que los dos hombres reaccionaran e invocaran al carcelero (un monstruo hecho solo de piedra sin mente propia) abrió la boca, soltando una gran llamarada desde el interior de su garganta. Ambos quedaron reducidos a cenizas en cuestión de segundos. Reviso si alguno tenía llaves. Nada.

Camino hacia donde estaba la enorme pared, solo podía ser abierta por un Guardia, los prisioneros no podían.

O al menos eso creían.

Sonrió, burlándose de sus métodos arcaicos. Tomando la mayor respiración de su vida, sus pulmones se llenaron completamente de aire. Cerró los ojos, concentrando toda su energía.

Abrió los ojos, colocando ambas manos hacia adelante, con las palmas completamente abiertas, ambas se llenaron por unas llamas rojizas, que salieron disparadas contra la superficie plana. Todo el lugar se llenó de fuego, pero a él no le hacía efecto. Viendo como la pared comenzaba a ponerse de un tenue color naranja pálido, siguió atacando hasta que la pared estallo, haciendo un enorme agujero. Las paredes se derritieron.

El caos lo saludo cuando dio un paso afuera. Miro bajo sus pies, por todo el corredor que hacía unos 5 minutos había sido conducido hasta su celda. Al parecer había usado demasiada sangre en su cometido. El fuego se tragaba todo lo existente, ya fueran prisioneros o guardias.

Camino. Aun se sentía débil por lo que le habían inyectado, pero podía mantenerse despierto. Apenas.

Aferrándose a la pared al sentir como todo pasaba difuminándose ante sus ojos, que el lugar estuviera en llamas no le preocupaba demasiado, el fuego no tenía efecto en él. Era como su aire.

Siguió el sendero de fuego, en el que todo había sido ya consumido a cenizas. Finalmente alcanzo a llegar a donde estaba la entrada. Nadie estaba custodiando, extraño

Rápidamente se dio cuenta porque. Cuando tres hombres en túnicas lo rodearon. Su cuerpo quedó inmovilizado al sentir la presión sobre su cuerpo. Miro bajo sus pies, un sello mágico había sido activado. Maldición.

Unos pasos, acompañados por una sonrisa burlona salieron desde las sombras. No necesitaba ser un genio para reconocer ese tono.

- Tatsuya.

- Taiga. Hermano. Que gusto verte otra vez – el hombre estaba de pie, cruzado de brazos, con una sonrisa santurrona. Obviamente feliz de la situación en la que se encontraba.

- Bastardo, yo no soy tu hermano. Me traicionaste. A todos. Creí que éramos una familia. Incluso Alex…

- ¿Familia? Ustedes eran unas ratas callejeras, queriendo levantarse en contra del mundo humano. ¿creíste que te seguiría? ¿Qué yo obedecería tus ordenes? ¡JA! – se echó a reír, casi como si estuviera desquiciado, su mechón de cabello negro se desacomodo de su lugar. recobro la compostura y se arregló el cabello. – Escapar está prohibido hermanito, debes regresar a tu celda.

- Jamás.

- Lo harás por las buenas o por las malas, no importa cual, pero lo harás.

- Jajajajajaja… realmente no me conoces lo suficiente, ¿verdad? – se incorporó por completo, tomando por sorpresa a los hombres y a Himuro, era imposible resistirse a un conjuro de sumisión. El pelirrojo sonrió, guiñándole el ojo a Himuro, tarde comprendió su plan.

Su hermano adopto su forma natural, transformándose en un enorme tigre. Escupiendo fuego del hocico, incinero a los tres hombres, Himuro se protegió usando un escudo, pero eso no le evito recibir algunos quemones en las manos y parte de sus ropas.

Una segunda explosión y todo se llenó de polvo y escombros.

Cuando las llamas se disiparon, el lugar estaba destrozado. Vio una serie de llamas en fila que daban hacia la puerta, las siguió. Aun cojeando por los leves daños a su cuerpo.

Al salir, la figura de un tigre corriendo a lo lejos. Todo su cuerpo se tensó, tal vez el no podría ser tan poderoso como sus antepasados, incluso Kagami estaba a otro nivel, pero por su orgullo que lo dejaría huir y humillarlo de esa forma.

Soltando un chiflido, desde las paredes dos figuras deformes salieron. Adoptando la forma de tres perros de pelaje negro, ojos rojos y hocico lleno de dientes afilados.

- Warlos, vayan y atrapen al criminal Kagami Taiga, no regresen hasta traerlo aquí. Sea vivo o muerto, quiero su cadáver. AHORA – los perros soltaron un ladrido en respuesta y comenzaron a perseguir al tigre. – no escaparas Taiga.

Detrás de este unos cúmulos negros parecían moverse a su propio ritmo, persiguiéndolo. ¿Warlos? Pensó, eso significaría que su hermano… no, Tatsuya estaba desesperado por atraparlo. Los Warlos eran peligrosos y un poco incontrolables sino tenías la suficiente experiencia, caso de Tatsuya.

Se detuvo, haciéndoles cara a las bestias. Soltándole un fuerte golpe a una de ellas, esta se partió por la mitad ante sus garras. La segunda y tercera no fueron tan fáciles, le dieron un poco de pelea, al atacar a una y recibir un mordisco de la otra, se la quitó de encima y después le rasgo el cuello, desangrándola, una mancha oscura le salpico el rostro y se desvaneció como polvo. La tercera fue aplastada por su propio peso, hasta romper sus huesos y un aullido salido de su hocico.

- Maldito, no te saldrás con la tuya.

Kagami, burlándose de Tatsuya, rugió, haciendo que todo el lugar retumbara, una ventisca comenzó a soplar fuerte, y sin previo aviso, una pequeña deformación apareció enfrente de él. Un portal.

Despidiéndose sin mirar atrás, Kagami salto dentro de la fisura.

Inesperadamente, su forma animal desapareció y su cuerpo volvió a ser normal. No tardó más de unos segundos cuando el suelo lo recibió con un fuerte golpe. Se estrelló de cabeza, rodando varias veces, hasta detenerse finalmente.

Suspiro, percibiendo un extraño aroma. Olía dulce. Abrió los ojos, mirando hacia arriba, unos objetos extraños resplandecían sobre él (estrellas). No parecían moverse, solo estaban ahí. Quietos. ¿Qué eran? Extendió la mano, creyendo que podría coger alguno, pero rápidamente se dio cuenta que se veían desde la distancia y que estaban muy lejos de su alcance.

Antes de cerrar los ojos por un momento, que realmente necesitaba el descanso. Un gruñido se hizo presente. Se puso de pie rápidamente, buscando con la mirada al responsable.

De entre la sombra de una de las paredes, unos ojos rojos resplandecieron.

- Un Warlo – pronuncio, al momento que la bestia salía y lo atacaba, embistiéndolo con toda su fuerza. Kagami resbalo y su cuerpo cayó. Dándose cuenta que estaba en un lugar muy alto y al borde. La bestia cerro sus mandíbulas alrededor de su brazo, rasgando la piel, los caninos no se despegaban de su extremidad, por más que Kagami le daba de golpes sobre la cabeza. Cayeron ambos al suelo, el warlo sin liberarlo. Kagami saco sus garras y de una tajada atravesó el cuerpo de la bestia. Esta chillo por la acción y abrió sus fauces.

La criatura cayó al suelo sin vida, volviéndose polvo, no quedo rastro de ella. Suspiro, aliviado de haberla terminado antes de que fuera al revés.

Ahora era libre, tenía que ponerse en marcha y recolectar información de este mundo. Estaba a ciegas, solo había visitado el mundo humano y había sido por accidente. Ahora tenía el poder de viajar a él, pero le costaba una gran cantidad de poder. Solo los espíritus bestiales podían hacerlo.

Intento ponerse de pie, pero rápidamente cayó al suelo, aferrándose de la pared junto a él. Una mancha de sangre en su palma, miro hacia abajo donde estaba su abdomen. Estaba sangrando más y más.

- Maldito, Warlo – dijo, arrastrándose, pero el dolor fue mayor. ¿Qué le pasaba a su cuerpo? ¿Por qué no se curaba como siempre? Esa herida debió haber cerrado hacia segundos, ¿no?

O tal vez… ¿el mundo humano debilita a los espíritus?

Tenía un poco de sentido, su cuerpo era más pesado, además tal vez aún no se acostumbraba por completo. Gruño al sentir el dolor haciéndolo doblarse. Se dejó caer sobre unas cajas y antes de darse cuenta volvió a encontrarse viendo esas cosas destellantes sobre él.

Cerró los ojos y quedo inconsciente.

[]

Corrí a paso veloz, subiendo las escaleras. Resbale al pisar mal un escalón, me aferre al barandal para no caer por las escaleras, viendo por una de las rendijas de los escalones como una mancha oscura se movía debajo. Me levante del suelo y continúe corriendo, hasta alcanzar la manija de la puerta, que no cedía. Golpe con el hombro fuerte, pero la puerta no se abrió. Un gruñido se escuchó detrás de mí, embestí la puerta, siendo regresado contra la pared.

La sombra estaba a pocos escalones cerca de mí, dándole un buen puntapié a la puerta, finalmente esta cedió y la puerta abrió. Corrí fuera, casi arrojándome, pero algo me retuvo del tobillo, haciéndome caer de bruces contra el suelo. Me gire, encontrándome con una cuerda negra que se envolvía alrededor de mi tobillo. No, un tentáculo.


	2. Chapter 2

0

Parte 2

El tentáculo se enredaba alrededor de mi pierna, subiendo. Lance dos pequeñas esferas en forma de canica sobre este, un líquido transparente le mojo y la extremidad oscura comenzó a echar humo, desintegrándose.

Me libere y continúe corriendo, hasta llegar al borde del edificio, el cual estaba protegido con una reja para evitar accidentes.

Perfecto, sin escapatoria. Tenía que detenerlo aquí mismo o saldría disperso a la ciudad. La oscuridad en la puerta se volvió más fuerte, haciendo sonidos animales, unas manos negras salían de ella, tratando de alcanzarme. Saque mi pistola detrás de mí cinturón, apuntando hacia la oscuridad, pero no podía identificar el espíritu principal que los estaba reuniendo. Las manos retrocedieron dentro de la oscuridad.

No baje el arma, apuntando, el dedo en el gatillo, vista al frente. Espera. Espera. Espera.

Un gruñido animal se escuchó, y de entre la oscuridad algo se removió en su interior, aun no se podía distinguir completamente.

Dos segundos más y unos tentáculos largos salieron y vinieron contra mí, apunte y dispare, las balas dieron justo en el blanco. Los tentáculos desaparecieron, saliendo de la oscuridad el cuerpo de la criatura salió arremetiendo contra mí. Lo esquive, rodando por el suelo hasta el otro lado. Rápidamente me recompuse y apunte hacia donde estaba la criatura.

La masa deformica comenzó a adoptar su verdadera apariencia. Revolviéndose en el suelo, unas grandes garras salieron de entre la masa y una cola larga, igual a la de una serpiente, su cabeza igual a la de un cocodrilo, solo que con un ojo en forma de bola de cristal me miraba_. Un naiko_. Se colocó en posición de ataque.

Antes de esperar su movimiento. Dispare, la bala impacto directamente contra su cuerpo, pero eso no le afecto en absoluto. Soltando un rugido, comenzó a arrastrarse hacia mí. Comencé a correr, recargando munición en el transcurso.

La bestia se dio una vuelta, girando en el suelo, cuando vi como su cola se acercaba frente a mí, fue demasiado tarde. Arremetiendo contra mi cuerpo. El golpe fue directo hacia mi estómago, empujándome contra la reja que bordeaba el techo. Gemí al sentir el dolor en mi cuerpo, escupiendo un poco de sangre.

Los tubos que la sostenían se rompieron y toda la estructura comenzó a caer, yo aferrado a la malla protectora. Mi cuerpo se sintió dar un giro de 180° en el aire. Antes de resbalar, alcance a agarrarme del borde. Mis dedos incrustados en la construcción como si mi vida dependiera de ello. Trague en seco al sentir mis piernas flotar en el vacío.

Me apoye en el borde y trepe, volviendo a subir a la azotea. Me hinque en el suelo, llevando la mano hacia mi pecho. El golpe me había dado fuerte, apretando los ojos mire hacia todas las direcciones, el demonio estaba flotando en el aire, su hocico escurriendo baba. Arroje nuevamente otras tres esferas sobre él, haciéndolo chillar de dolor cuando el líquido cayó encima de su cuerpo. Agitándose salvajemente en un intento por calmar el dolor. Casi toda su piel había sido desintegrada, y podía verse el hueso en algunos lugares de la espalda y el cráneo.

Aterrizo fuertemente, provocando que se levantara el polvo y destruyera parte de la azotea, restregándose contra el suelo por un intento de calmar el dolor, pero el líquido le quemaba. Haciendo que su cuerpo echara humo y piel se agrietara, manando sangre de las heridas.

Soltó un gran y fuerte rugido de dolor. Girándose contra mí. Su ojo se tornó de un color rojizo más intenso.

Maldición.

Comenzó a correr hacia mí, lo esquive, por poco. Pero alcanzo a arrebatarme el arma de la mano. La pistola salió volando hacia el otro lado, aterrizando muy lejos de mí. Abriendo sus fauces, la lengua se mostraba agitándose levemente, alargándose contra mí, retrocedí un paso. La lengua de los naikos tiene veneno por la saliva, como la mayoría de los reptiles.

Tome una respiración. ¿Qué estás haciendo Tetsuya? Se supone que ya no eres un niño, deja de jugar y pelea.

_Utiliza un pergamino y congela su pata. Te dará tiempo para recuperar tu arma. – _un eco se escuchó en mi cabeza, asentí.

Es cierto. Pergamino.

Lo saque de mi bolsillo y lo coloque entre mis dedos índice y pulgar, cerré los ojos, concentrándome. Abrí los ojos rápidamente al escuchar su rugido y lo lance hacia el naiko, directamente hacia su pata derecha, el pergamino se pegó.

Dibujando una cruz en el aire con los dedos.

- _Einfrieren_ – pronuncie fuerte y audible, el símbolo en el pergamino emitió un pequeño destello y rápidamente una capa de hielo comenzó a cubrir la pata del naiko, haciéndolo perder el equilibrio. Aproveche el momento. Corriendo hacia donde estaba mí arma. El naiko me vio y salto encima de mí.

Alargue mi mano frente a mí, el suelo se volvió de hielo. Barriéndome por el suelo, debajo de él, casi tocando su vientre. Hasta llegar al otro lado. Rápidamente tome la pistola y dispare justo en el ojo. La bestia perdió la vista y cayó al suelo, arañándose la cara por intentar calmar el dolor.

Baje el arma y me coloque en posición. Junte ambas manos frente a mí, separándolas al instante, alargue la mano derecha, completamente abierta, y fije mi objetivo en la bestia.

- Immobilisierung – unas líneas brillantes aparecieron debajo de la bestia, emitiendo un destello más fuerte, el cuerpo de esta quedo completamente paralizado, saque otros tres pergaminos y los lancé al aire. Los tres papelitos quedaron alrededor del naiko, formando un triángulo dentro del círculo. Rápidamente una estrella de 6 picos apareció y el naiko se agito más fuerte, chillando de dolor. – Reinigung – pronuncie, un destello más fuerte apareció y la criatura comenzó a desintegrarse dentro del circulo de retención. Viéndolo como su cuerpo era despedazado y regresado al inframundo. Un último gruñido y este desapareció por completo. Dejando el lugar en completo silencio.

Suspire, que bueno que los humanos no podían ver esta clase de resplandor, mucho menos oír los gritos de las bestias. Sería complicado.

_A diferencia de los otros chicos de mi edad que suelen ir a fiestas, juegan videojuegos u otras cosas de chicos, yo paso mi tiempo libre persiguiendo espíritus._

Sonreí ante tal afirmación. Pero era demasiado tarde para pensar en ello, ahora ¿Cómo me podía relacionar con alguien sin que se viera siendo perseguido por un bestial o algún otro demonio?

Además, ¿Cómo se hacen amigos hoy en día? Dios, los problemas humanos son tan complicados.

- Buen trabajo – dijo una segunda voz, rápidamente me puse de pie al reconocer al dueño de esta, colocándome más firme que una tabla. Trague en seco. Frente a mí, estaba Akashi-kun, levitando en el aire, aun portaba su uniforme de escuela, lo que indicaba que había venido directo de la ceremonia de bienvenida hacia acá, igual que yo después de ser perseguido por el espíritu a mitad del camino a casa. – lo hiciste bien, Tetsuya. Los examinadores estamos muy impresionados como te encargaste de ese naiko. – dijo, esbozando una leve sonrisa, que para mí era considerada un aliento, ya que casi no lo veía sonreír de esa manera. Asentí, inclinando la cabeza en señal de respeto. Tardando un poco en entender sus palabras. ¿examinadores? – veo que entiendes. Este fue tu examen para darte el título de Exorcista Novato. – alargando sus brazo a ambos lados, donde los 3 sirvientes de Akashi-kun (espíritus) sostenían cada uno un espejo y en ellos aparecía un rostro diferente.

- _Akashi-san, ¿está seguro de darle el titulo? Esa demostración fue un tanto… peculiar._ – dijo un sujeto con lentes y una mirada filosa, el cabello peinado hacia atrás, casi como si fuera un casco de jugador, su traje de etiqueta demostraba que era un hombre de enseñanza. Trague en seco al sentir su mirada observarme minuciosamente de pies a cabeza.

- _Y los destrozos que creo del lugar_. – esta vez fue uno de los hombres más grandes y un poco más viejo, las arrugas le hacían parecer a un San Bernardo, su cabeza completamente calva. No me miraba, se mantenía acariciando su mentón.

- Basta. Tetsuya lleva tiempo ayudándonos a perseguir espíritus, está listo para ingresar en nuestra Orden. Además, ¿Qué con el desastre? No he conocido ningún exorcista que no tenga dificultades, aun es joven siendo exorcista. Sin embargo se ha ganado su título. ¿no lo creen? – hubo discrepancias en las palabras de Akashi-kun, pues a todos les cambio el rostro. Baje la mirada, sintiendo las ganas enormes de desaparecer.

- _Concuerdo con Akashi-san, el chico tiene talento para ser exorcista. Necesitamos tener más compañeros como él._ – dijo la única mujer del grupo que traía el cabello lacio, y con un corte recto.

- Caballeros, ¿Qué dicen ustedes?

- _Le daré una oportunidad. Como profesor estoy interesado en ver esta clase de exorcistas. Además, la señorita Bennett ha tocado un buen punto, no estamos en condiciones de rechazar exorcistas con buenas habilidades_. – bien, al parecer el profesor podía entender que no era un simple exorcista. Sino que era _el_ exorcista.

- _Puede que tengan razón, aun esta verde, pero, con la práctica puede mejorar_. – casi sin animo, asintió. – _por mi está bien._

- Bien, parece que está decidido. Kuroko Tetsuya, desde hoy, por el poder que me confiere la Santa Orden de la Estrella Plateada y el Consejo de Exorcistas, te otorgo el título de Exorcista Novato. Bienvenido a la Orden.

Las personalidades frente a mi realizaron una pequeña reverencia, a la cual yo respondí con el mismo ademan. Después de unos minutos más, los espejos que sostenían los sirvientes de Akashi-kun desaparecieron, volviéndose humo negro. Akashi-kun descendió, tocando el borde de la reja que aún quedaba.

- Felicidades, Tetsuya. – mirándome fijamente, con su par de ojos bicolores, prueba de su herencia exorcista. Un ojo rojizo y el otro dorado.

- Gracias, Akashi-kun. – sentía que iba a llorar, pero no frente a Akashi-kun, eso sería vergonzoso. Incluso aunque le conociera casi de toda la vida.

- No me agradezcas, todo esto es por ti mismo. Estoy complacido con tu progreso. – cruzándose de brazos, una sonrisa acompañando su rostro. – Por cierto te recomiendo que dejes de utilizar la pistola.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque te expone. Si fueran dos sujetos los que te atacan, solo podrías bloquear a uno. – analice sus palabras, tenía razón, si hubieran sido dos naikos no podría hacerle frente a ambos, tal vez uno, pero eso aumentaría el margen de error y ambos terminarían asesinándome.

- No lo había pensado así. – dije, viendo mi arma aun en mi mano. Jamás había pensado utilizar otra arma, puesto que mi torpeza no ayudaba demasiado, solo podía utilizar cosas que fueran de largo alcance. Pero tomándolo a consideración, poder dar un ataque directo aceleraría el tiempo de derrotar a un demonio.

- Deberías. Tal vez no necesariamente deshacerte de ella, sino no depender de ella para protegerte al 100%. Puedes conseguir otra arma y protegerte. Recomiendo algo que sea fácil me manejar y que no sea muy pesado. – casi podía escuchar entre líneas la palabra_, "espada"._ Asentí. - Bueno, te veré después. Tengo que regresar al templo y arreglar unos asuntos familiares. Nos vemos, Exorcista Tetsuya.

Como todo el tiempo, uno de los sirvientes de Akashi-kun apareció detrás de él, enredando su brazo alrededor de su cintura, cuando estuvo listo se lo llevo lejos, desapareciendo tras dar un salto al aire.

Me quede ahí unos segundos más, viendo por donde se veía la figura de su sirviente moverse sobre los edificios.

Solté un largo y prolongado suspiro, mis piernas se sintieron de gelatina y me deje caer al suelo. Estaba hecho polvo. Sonreí, satisfecho. De tener más energías… no, hubiera sido la misma reacción.

Ahora era un exorcista. Con todos los derechos. Lo mejor del asunto, sería que me pagarían, cosa que no me vendría nada mal, podría dejar de trabajar en la biblioteca.

Casi quería llorar de felicidad. Pero me contuve y me puse de pie. Este día había sido agotador.

Camine hacia el borde de la azotea, suspire, sintiendo como toda la tensión desaparecía de mi cuerpo. Finalmente había terminado, o comenzado. Akashi-kun era una buena persona, pero un demonio con los entrenamientos y ahora solo quería tirarme sobre mi cama y morir.

El aire de la noche mecía mis cabellos celestes, sonreí un poco tonto al mirar las estrellas en el cielo. A pesar de todo había valido la pena tantos golpes y días de desvelo.

Tomando una bocanada de aire, cerré los ojos, concentrándome en todo, en nada, en mí mismo. Soltando todo el aire de mi interior, finalmente deje caer mi cuerpo al vacío. Sintiendo el viento frio de la noche.

Abrí los ojos, deteniéndome antes de alcanzar a tocar el suelo. Levitando unos segundos en el aire, aterrice suavemente.

Los gatos y ratas del callejón se asustaron por la leve ventisca que se levantó.

Me disponía a unirme a los demás caminantes nocturnos, cuando algo me tomo del brazo, jalándome dentro del callejón, nuevamente. Había poca luz, pero me las ingenie para no caer igual que mi atacante. ¿Un ladrón? Mire mejor lo que no me soltaba. Una mano ensangrentada se cerraba alrededor de mi muñeca. Como en cualquier situación, no grite, me tranquilice y ayude al sujeto a salir, podía decir que era un hombre por el tamaño de mano.

- Oye, ¿estás bien? – me acerque, no era un ladrón, mucho menos un humano. Era un espíritu y estaba herido. Tenía largas líneas rojizas marcadas en el vientre. Necesitaba atención médica, pero no podía llevarlo así. Tendría que suturarlo yo mismo. Al menos podía hacer eso, gracias abuela por enseñarme a tejer. Reí, y yo que pensaba que había sido algo que jamás usaría en la vida más que como pasatiempo.

Aferrándose a mi camisa, el hombre soltó un gruñido y después cayo inconsciente. Mis manos estaban cubiertas de sangre, al igual que mi uniforme. Maldición. Ahora no lo podía dejar aquí tirado.

Maldije un millón de veces. Dando un gran suspiro. Viendo el cuerpo en el suelo, ese sujeto necesitaba ayuda y yo era el único que podía verlo. Podía decirle a Akashi-kun, pero sería más piadoso dejarlo desangrarse aquí.

- _Debes irte. _

- Espera. Esta herido.

- _Olvídalo._

- Cállate un segundo, lo llevare a casa. – pasándome la mano por los cabellos.

- _¿estás seguro?_

- Mira, señor consciencia, será mejor que te calles, tus palabras no me ayudan a levantarlo.

- _¿Por qué no convocas algo que te ayude?_

- Umm, sabes lo que pienso de las invocaciones.

- _Solo invoca unos Fenios._

- ¿si sabes que los Fenios queman cosas?

- _…_

- Está bien, convocare un Stairon.

- _Lo supuse._

Tome el pequeño pergamino entre mis dedos, respirando más tranquilo, podía sentir el aire de la noche y los sonidos de la ciudad. Cerré los ojos e imagine la forma de la criatura en mi cabeza. Cuando la tuve, abrí los ojos y lance el pergamino al aire. Dio varios vuelos, cayendo al suelo finalmente derecho. El circulo de invocación apareció a su alrededor.

- Stairon, responde a mi llamado y sírveme. Aparece. – una pequeña ráfaga de viento y una enorme ave de color azul apareció frente a nosotros, largas alas llenas de plumas blancas y celestes, lo peculiar de los Stairon es que son ciegos y simplemente se guían por el sonido y las direcciones de su maestro. La criatura bajo la cabeza en señal de respeto, le acaricie suavemente. Mi nombre apareció en su pecho como símbolo de la invocación. – Gracias por venir. Bien, tenemos que irnos de aquí – girándome hacia donde el sujeto seguía tumbado. Ni en sueños cargaría a ese gigante, que lo llevara en sus garras.


End file.
